Max
Max is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. The big sheepdog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Mana watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Mana slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Max. Max, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on his face. As Mana turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Mana's face. Mana presses her nose against Max's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Max naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Max thrusts his head forward and gives Mana a friendly lick on the cheek. Mana closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Max's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Max's mouth. Max looks at Mana and smiles at her fondly, while Mana lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. Max then slowly backs up a little. Mana slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers up at the dog with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Mana gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. Before she knew it, Mana had Max's tongue planted lengthwise across her other cheek. The Egyptian sorceresses's soft brown skin got pushed up into a bunch by the colossal pink mattress, pushing her eye shut before Max slurped his tongue off. At this she laughed, hugging her sides in amusement as Max licked his lips. The dog then pressed his tongue on Mana's bare shoulders and licked all the way from them to her cheeks and forehead several times over, slobber flying through the air in the process. Mana's laughter only increased, with her slapping her knee in mirthful amusement. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories